


Boxer Braids

by PaladinBlue



Series: It's not just all physical. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinBlue/pseuds/PaladinBlue
Summary: Keith with double french braids in his hair, kick boxing in the training room.Lance may or may not have a slight hair kink.





	Boxer Braids

Ever since accidentally launching themselves into Space, Keith didn't bother with cutting his hair. The once shoulder length mullet he sported, now reached down between his prominent shoulder blades. He kept pulling it back into a sloppy ponytail until one day he walked in on Allura braiding her hair, he was instantly in love with the hair style. Red faced and a hour long self prep talk later, he finally mustered up the courage to go and ask her to teach him.

-

Lance whistled a tune to himself as he made his way down the corridor, letting his hand drag along the cold, metal wall. He wandered around before stopping in front of the training room, leaning his ear against the large, metal doors to listen if anyone was in there. A few loud grunts and chains clinking could be heard, he pressed his hand against the panel next to the door, waiting for it to recognize him before the doors slid open. He was not expecting the sight in front of him.

There was Keith, in a tight crop top and black leggings, furiously kicking away at a boxing bag, the two braids in his hair bouncing against his shoulders with each kick to the suspended bag. The saliva in Lance's mouth suddenly thickened, his cock twitching slightly in his track pants, he couldn't seem to rip his eyes away from the man in front of him. He took a couple long strides, closing in on the distance between them, managing to catch Keith around the hips to pull him away from the bag.

A startled yelp ripped itself up from Keith's throat as he thrashed around, trying to catch a glimpse at who grabbed him. "Lance?"

Lance flashed him a dazzling, shit-eating grin. "Hey mami, come here often?" he teased.

"Put me the fuck down!" Keith demanded, trying to pry the long fingers off his waist. Lace only tightened his hold, discreetly thumbing at the plush skin that sat above the waist band of those sinful leggings.

"Hmm let me think...No, I don't want to put you down. Let's have some fun instead." 

"Um, what?"

"How about we go back to my bedroom and play a little game?" he whispered into Keith's ear, maneuvering the smaller boy around to throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Keith struggled, kicking his legs and hitting his fist on the small of Lances back, his tactics proving to be useless. He finally gave up, huffing in annoyance.

They finally reached their destination, Lance only slacking his hold on Keith to slam his hand against the panel to let himself into his room. He walked into the room, flicking on the desk lamp before depositing Keith on the large bed in the middle of the spacious room. He stood at the side of the bed, peering down with a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing? What is this 'game' you want to play?" asked Keith, making air quotations with his fingers.

"Well, you see..." he started, removing his shoes and jacket, crawling up onto the bed, pulling Keith down under him in one swift motion. "It's called, I have a fucking hair kink and you are gorgeous" he whispered hotly into Keith's ear, reaching for one of the braids and giving it a small tug.

Keith couldn't help but hiss and arch up into the touch, he was a slut for hair-pulling. Sue him. He panted, looking over his shoulder at the brunette, eyes blown wide as a blush spread across his pale cheeks. He then realized what was about to happen, he scrambled, effectively pulling himself away from Lance and practically throwing himself off the bed. 

"I'm really confused...why are you playing with my emotions like this? Is this some sort of sick joke?" he asked, hugging himself as he peered over at Lance.

"Keith, no this isn't some sick joke. I-I like you Keith" he admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Kieth's mouth hung open in shock. "R-really? For how long?"

"Since the Garrison"

Keith sat on the edge of the bed, reaching to toy with Lance's fingers. "I like you too" he whispered, looking up shyly. 

Lance grinned, grabbing the front of Keith's crop top to pull him closer, smashing their lips together. It only took a few minutes before they were panting into each others mouths and pulling at their clothes. Lance reached for a braid again, giving it a sharp tug, pulling a sinfully sexy moan from the man under him. Kieth's hips bucked up, grinding his pelvis into Lances, dragging a moan from him.

"Please..." Keith started.

"Please what?"

"...Fuck me" 

It was Lance's turn to look shocked, his only intention was to maybe get a blow job out of this and a love confession, not the full shabang.

"Are you sure?"

Keith pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, nodding his head.

Lance leaned down to kiss him softly before sitting up and reaching over into his night table, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He turned back to Keith, kissing him again as he settled between his legs, popping open the cap to the bottle. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, reaching down between Keith's legs to circle a finger around his puckered rim. 

Kieth gasped into Lances mouth, already trying to grind down onto his wandering finger.

Lance gave him what he wanted, slowing pushing his finger into his tight heat. He stilled his finger, allowing Keith time to adjust before he pulled it almost all the way out before pushing it back in, hitting Keith's prostate dead on.

"Yes!" he moaned, throwing his head back, his hole clenching around his finger, trying to pull it in deeper.

"They don't call me the tailor for nothing" Lance joked, pulling his finger out a ways before pushing two back inside of him. He took his time stretching Keith, making sure not to cause him any discomfort. As he fingered the boy below, he placed small kisses and love bites along his throat, making his way down to his delicious collar bones, sucking gently at them.

"I'm ready" Keith manged to pant out, pulling himself away from Lance to roll over onto his hands a knees, wiggling his ass teasingly.

Lace could only stare before he registered what Keith wanted, he grabbed the condom, ripping it open with his teeth, reaching down to give his cock a few tugs. He rolled the latex down on his length, grabbing to lube to slick himself up. He situated himself on his knees, kneeling up behind the shorter male and grabbing his hip in one hand, using his other to tease his entrance with the head of his cock. 

Keith pushed back, hissing at the slight stretch as Lance's girth penetrated his rim. He turned his head, looking at Lance and giving a slight nod, indicating that he could push his way inside. He did just that, not stopping until he was buried balls deep into him. He rubbed soothing circles into Keith's hip as he started a small pace with his hips, leaning slightly over his back to let his cock sink in deeper. 

"Ah! Lance, feels so good!" Keith cried out when lance picked up his thrusting, practically fucking Keith into the mattress, keeping a tight hold on his hip. He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't notice what he did next.

He reached up and took a braid in each hand, pulling Keith up and back by them, effectively ending with Keith in his lap, fucking himself up and down on his aching cock. 

"Mmm pull my hair baby, slap my ass and tell me that I'm a good boy" Keith blabbered out, covering his face in his hands once the words slipped from his cherry red lips.

Okay, Lance was so into it. It was only an added bonus to the hair kink that he may now also have a dirty talk kink. 

He grabbed Kieth's hair in a rough hold, pulling his head back onto his shoulder, attacking his neck with kisses. He fucked up into him, using his free hand to slap Keith's ass, spanking him multiple times. "Fuck..ah!...your such a good boy Keith...taking my cock so good baby" he praised.

Keith groaned at the words, rocking himself down harder onto Lance's cock. "W-wanna blow you...want you to come over my face"

"God, you're such a slut" Lance sputtered out, gripping the black hair harder, making Keith moan loudly.

He gave a couple more hard thrust before pulling out of Keith. He watched as the noirette moved to kneel on the floor between his legs, pulling the condom off his aching length only to quickly engulf it in his wet mouth, his lips stretching out around him. 

Lance's hands moved back to his hair, this time pulling on the braids that started at the front of his scalp. "Fuck baby, so fucking hot, so fucking perfect for me, on your knees like a good boy" 

Keith moaned around him, bobbing his head even faster, using his free hand to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He alternated his sucking with twist of his wrist and kitten licks to the slit at the head, swirling his tongue around it as if it were a Popsicle, keeping his eyes on Lance the full time. He pulled of with a obscene wet pop, a string of saliva connecting him to Lance's cock.

He sat back on his legs and waited patiently for Lance to jerk himself off. 

Lance reached down, taking his cock in his hand and stroking himself quickly, throwing his head back and letting out a string of moans. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed, aiming his cock at Keith's face, letting his seed spurt out, painting his face white.

Keith leaned in closer, opening his mouth to catch some of the cum, not minding when some landed in his eye and hair. He stuck out his tongue to show Lance what he had caught before swallowing, licking his lips and moaning as if it were the best thing he has ever tasted.

"Holy shit..." 

"Mmm, how was that for a little game?" Keith asked innocently, twirling the end of a braid around his finger.

"Fuck, you are every mans wet dream. Please don't ever take your hair out of those braids" he said with a grin.

Kieth grinned back, getting up to kiss him before demanding a cuddle.

  


Keith was so blessed, he would have to thank Allura later, not only did his hair look bomb as hell, he also scored a hot fuck and a very handsome boyfriend. Keith could't wait to take the braids out to show Lance how pretty he looked with crinkled up hair. Maybe he could convince Allura to show him how to apply makeup and maybe she would lend him a pair of stockings.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching PeachyKeith on Youtube and seen him with double braids in one of the vlogs. My favorite keith <3
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
